Love and Hate
by Purr
Summary: Okay, another bizarre story sprung from my twisted mind ^_~. Usagi and her fiance eloped, to get married in Las Vagas, but only to be dragged back across the US by the senshi and pilots...
1. Default Chapter

AN: I know, I know, I'm starting a ton of new stories and I still haven't even finished one. But humor me this one last time. I got the idea of this story after reviewing my GW tapes. Tell me if it's worth continue or not. "An Unusual Mission" was updated last week, when everything was down, so not many people were able to read it. If you're still interested, chapter 7 was updated. Anyways, one last thing, I've decided to stop all of my fics except for "Promises". I'm still going to finish them, just after I finish my favourite story first.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. 

Prologue

"I do."

"Then with the power granted to me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced as the newly wed couple embraced, before walking out of the chapel to the 70's rock music.

"Next! Number 87!" the priest sighed in his Elvis costume. It was hard to work two jobs. Every night, after he finished playing at the local bar, he had to take another job as a priest, to marry eloping couples. Usually he was required to change into the black priest robes, but tonight, he was running late, and there was an unusually long line of couples waiting to be married in the infamous Las Vegas chapel for the run away lovers, that he was stuck wearing the hot pink Elvis jump suit for the whole night. After five hours of repeating the same boring questions over and over again, he was finally down to the last ten couples.

The next couple happily walked to the front of the priest, who couldn't help the sneer that crossed his mind as he looked at the fat lady who was glomping her stick thin lover. "Ahum!" the priest cleared his throat to begin the ceremony. 

But before he could read the open lines from his 'Marriage Ceremonies for Dummies" (AN: There seems to be one of these books for everything), loud pounding foot steps interrupted the ceremony. Everyone in the gaudy chapel turned just in time to see a young teenage couple burst through the double wooden doors, before shutting them and leaning against them panting. 

All the people dropped their jaws as the young man and his fiancée turned to face the crowd. The young man had piercing hyacinth eyes set in a heart shaped face. His chestnut hair was pulled back into a loose braid. A few lose strands framed his handsome face, adding a dashing air to his already charming aura. His black tux jacket was careless held in one hand, while the first few buttons of his snowy dress shirt was undone, leaving some of the smooth expanse of his muscular chest to the devouring eyes of the women in the chapel. In his arms, he held his fiancée protectively as she leaned against his strong shoulder for support. They young woman in the man's embrace was as equally attractive. Her shoulder length blonde hair was pulled into two odangos on either side of her head, with lose ringlets falling from the two round balls. (AN: It's like the picture of Usagi's wedding in the last volume of the SM manga). A few golden strands curled around her beautiful face, leaving the hint of an angelic aura. Long lashed lids lazily opened to reveal two startling pools of sapphire, that stared lovingly into her fiancé's hyacinth depth. Her slender body was covered in a tradition white wedding gown. The top part was tied around her neck with two silk lace, leaving her alabaster back exposed to the waste. Tiny pearls were embroidered on the upper front of her dress, reaching to the waste, where the pure white satin would've flowed straight to the floor, leaving a small train, if she hadn't gathered her skirt in one hand, revealing her long creamy legs to the drooling men.

Noticing that all the males in the room was drooling unashamedly and staring at his love's bare legs, the young man hastily tapped the young woman's hand that held the skirt, and tossed his own jacket across her smooth shoulders, before giving a chilling glare to their audience.

"Do you thing we lost them Duo?" the young woman asked as she regained her breath.

"I don't know bunny. But knowing that onii-chan of yours, I doubt that he can be delayed for that long," the braided man snorted as he thought about his partner, who was unfortunately also his itooshi's older brother, and his soon to be brother in law. A grin appeared on his face, as Duo thought of being related to the Perfect Soldier. (AN: Lol, you didn't see that coming, did you?)

"Come on! We have to do this before they catch up!" The blonde woman cried as she dragged her fiancé to the priest, who was staring at them with open jaws. Pushing away the blotted elephant in a white dress and her money husband, the blonde girl handed a $1000 bill to the shocked priest. "Start the ceremony. We want to get married now!" 

The Elvis Presley dressed priest could only nod mutely before he pocketed the money. "Dearly beloved…" the man began, but was cut off when a man decided to open his big mouth.

"Hey! That's not fair! We've been waiting here for almost five hours, and they just came in!" 

Two death glares were sent to the man, who quickly shut up as shivers began to run through his body at the glares that promised immediate death if he said anything more.

"We are gathered here to witness the joining of…"

"Duo Maxwell."

"and"

"Usagi Yuy"

Right after the words left her mouth, a loud explosion was heard outside of the little chapel. The almost married couple exchanged a look before running towards the chapel doors, blocking the entrance with everything they could get their hands on. Soon, two heavy wooden pews, blocked the doors, where both female and male voices screamed the names of the eloped lovers.

"Damn! I didn't expect them to find us this fast!" Duo sworn out loud, as he shoved another handful of cash into the priest's pocket. "Hurry up with the ceremony!!!"

The priest opened his mouth, but nothing came out as several gun shoots were heard, and a shouted death threat that reached his ears, threatening to tearing him from limb to limb if he married Duo and Usagi. "….um…" Sweat began to pour from under his Elvis wig as the memorized words flew out of his brain.

A sharp *crack* was heard as the two large wooden doors were rammed open. Four young men, nine young woman and two cats jumped over the rubbles, throwing down several smoking guns and a tree trunk in the aisle. 

The young couple exchanged a glance before dropping their heads in defeat. The thirteen people stumped up to the guilty lovers, forming a tight ring with the couple in the middle.

Deciding to make the best of the situation, both lovers looked up at their angry friends, their eyes were wide with innocence and their lips formed into adorable pouts. The trick always worked, but unfortunately, not this time. They had gone a little too far. The couple could almost see the smoke raising from the heads of their friends and families.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" A pair of furious Prussian blue eyes locked on the fidgeting pair, as the usually silent pilot of Wing Zero uncharacteristically screamed at his imouto. Hiiro Yuy as the Perfect Soldier, had no weak points… well, except for the petite girl peeping up sheepishly at him under her white veil.

Deciding that no excuse could save her from her nii-chan's wrath, the bunny decided to tell the truth. A firm hand held her own, as Duo gave her a reassuring nod. Taking a deep breath she answered "Getting married?" Usagi looked at the ground meekly, preparing for another on slot of screams. She wasn't disappointed.

"Getting married?! Getting married?!" the Perfect Soldier was now not only red in the face, but also in other areas where his tank top and spandex didn't cover. "You are only seventeen for God's sake!!!"

"Yeah and plus, how can you get married without any bride's maids?" another blonde haired woman asked, as she pretended to sniff back tears.

"I agree with Minako-san," a calm blond boy said this time. "Duo, Usagi, how can you not share the happiest moment of your life with your closest friends and family?"

"Hun! Trust the two bakas to do something as crazy and stupid as eloping!" a Chinese boy crossed his arms.

"Princess, I thought you promised us not to do anything reckless ever again," a woman with long green hair and red eyes reprimanded. 

"Usa-chan, I thought we promised that we would be each other's maid of honor when we get married?" a young woman with short violet hair around Usagi's age asked her blonde haired best friend.

"Hota-chan…I…" the bunny looked down, a little ashamed.

"Guys, don't take this personally," the groom gave his love's hand a gentle squeeze. "It's not that we're trying to avoid you. We just don't want you to go into any more trouble with a big wedding and all."

"Nonsense! How could you say that Duo!" Quatre cried shocked. "We would all love to help out at your wedding! We've been through so much together, it wouldn't be trouble at all!"

"Why don't we go back to discuss this?" a blue haired woman reminded everyone of the attention they got from the other couples waiting to get married.

"Ami's right. We should talk about this in a private place," the unibanged man added quietly before turning to the guilty couple. "Usagi, why don't we have the wedding at Quatre's mansion? This way, it will just be a simple and elegant ceremony."

Looking at Duo, the blonde girl nodded, knowing that it was either marrying their way, or not marrying at all. "Okay."

"But only until she turns eighteen!" the command came from the bride's nii-chan, who reserved a death glare for anyone who dares to object. "And if I catch you doing anything inappropriate with my imouto, Duo…" the click of the safety going off echoed in the chapel as the shinigami paled. 

~*~*~*~

Staring intently as the pair outside, still wearing their wedding clothes, the Perfect Soldier almost missed the question Minako asked him. "Hn?"

"I said, how did Usagi and Duo meet?" the blond woman asked, a little annoyed at being ignored. 

Forcing his eyes away from the forms of Usagi behind Duo, riding the braided pilot's sleek BMW motorcycle, Hiiro tried to hid his irritated mood as he turned towards one of his imouto's friend. "HN!"

At that answer, Minako was about to fling herself at the smirking pilot if it was for Haruka and Makato grabbing her arms just in time. Or else, Hiiro would be at the mercy of the steaming goddess of love.

"Hn, it's not that interesting, just your usual boy meets girl type of thing," Hiiro still had that annoying little grin on his face, taunting the blonde woman.

"Actually Hiiro, you of all people should know that their meeting should be anything but usual," Setsuna cut in, a little amused smile graced her face. "I'm surprised that they actually got along so well. They used to hate each other's guts."

"What do you mean?" all the senshi's faces turned towards the guardian. 

"Baka onnas. Let's just say that their meeting was more like, boy shoot girl's brother," Wufei began.

"Girl gets pissed off at boy," Trowa continued.

"Girl tried to kill boy," Quatre put in next.

"Boy lusted after girl," Hiiro finished, looking out the window once more as Usagi tightened her arms around her braided love, who was racing against a motorcycle gang. 

"Oh…" all the senshi beside Setsuna said, still confused. "Care to elaborate a little more?"

Sighing the Gundam pilots started at the beginning, when the war had just started, when Duo first shot Hiiro on the dock… 

AN: Yep, it's another Duo/Usagi fic. I just can't get enough of them. Don't they look so kawaii together? 


	2. Revenge

AN: Hehe, sorry it took so long ^_^. I kind of promised that I would finish Promises first. And I sort of had to review all of my GW tapes all over again, since I couldn't remember what happened ^.^;; School is going to start next week, and my parents are banning me from the internet, so I won't be able to update that much, until March break. There will only be one more chapter update after this I think, either one my FY/SM stories, or my AnC/SM story ^_^. Oh, almost forgot, thanks to my husband *blows a raspberry* for pointing out rather rudely that I've been spelling 'choke' wrong for all of my fan fiction career. I love you too darling, but I still want a divorce! And another thing, there will be an omake included in every chapter of this story from now on ^_^, so enjoy!

Thanks to: **Sailor Cardcaptor Ryoko **(Thanks ^_^, Toronto was pretty good, except for the part where I was dragged around by my great aunt like a two years old), **Galexz** ( Hehe, I see that you like the last part. Funny, everyone like the last part ^_^), **Selene** (I finally have a chapter out! Aren't you proud of me?), **Sairys** **Skyewind** (Thank you, *bows* I pride myself on my evilness), **Comet~Princess **(sorry I never wrote back after I came back to Montreal, but thanks for meeting me at TO ^_^), **a Person **( I think that those lines was everyone's favourite in the last chapter…), **Usa-chan** (long time to see again ^_^, I'll be waiting for the Perfect World update ^_^), **Jumping Jellybeans **(you know, you have a very cute pen name, and did I mention that jellybeans are one of my favourite candies?), **Blue Angel **(Thanks ^_^, I've always loved fishing ^_~), **Tenshi Cat**, **Tenshi-chan**, **Mei-chan **(*nods* yep flashback, wait a minute, what do you mean you don't know what happened?), **Tenshi-chan **(wow, there are two of yous out there), **Tschubi-chan **(I was hoping that I could convert you into a Duo/Usagi fan…^_^), **Aidenn** **Legacy** (you might see the nakie bishies here! But not in this chapter though ^_^), **SailorNorthStar**, **themoonmaiden** (yep, just love my Duo/Usagi ^_~).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1

It was dark already. Even in a pacifist country such as Sanq, people raced to get home before dark. With the war raging on between the Earth and the colonies, the crime rates had gone up, just another negative consequences of the senseless fighting. No one wanted to be caught in the dangerous night, no one except for the dark shadow walking away from the dock, a lonely figure in the last dying rays of the bloody sun.

The figure slowly made his way across the deserted lane, cursing as the cold wind bite into his flesh. Being soaking wet didn't help his conditions either. And the soiled braid swing by his side was dragging at his scalp, weighing a ton. Today was definitely not his lucky day, the figure revealed to be a young man under the dim streetlight thought as he wringed out the sea water from his ruined chestnut braid. It started out pretty well. Hell, he was having a blast, finding a new mobile suit, and getting to kick some Ozzie ass on the way too. 

But then when he got to the dock, some freak girl had to put herself in front of gun point. And being the gentleman that he was, he shot the spandex boy who was threatening the girl. But who would've known that she would accuse him as being the bad guy? Damn! He was the one who saved her ass from being shot by the spandex boy, and did he get a thank you? No!

Things went from bad to worse when Deathscythe and the other blue and red suit decided to resurface right then. He didn't notice until too late the torpedoes that spandex boy had aimed straight at the suits. It left no doubt in his mind that spandex boy was the other gundam's pilot, after all, who else would know gundanium alloy's tolerance level? He had to stand there and watch helplessly as the torpedoes sent Deathscythe back into the bottom of the ocean…all of his work wasted.

After his mission was completed, spandex boy was just floating in the water face down, no doubt unconscious from the impact. If it weren't for the girl's screams, he would've left the other pilot to drown to death, after all, no one deserved to be helped after blasting Deathscythe like that. But the annoying little girl was yapping about police and ambulance. God knows that the last thing he wanted was to be arrested by the idiots in uniform. So that only left him with the choice of saving spandex boy himself by jumping into the freezing seawater, and haul out the unconscious boy. After that, it wasn't his problem anymore, the girl could take care of the other pilot, while he had to go and find another way to save Deathscythe. Now, where was Howard when you needed him?

The sound of ambulance and police sirens in the dark, made the braided boy swear quietly to himself and pick up his pace. Not that he was scared of being caught, even if his gun could only shoot water now, the God of Death always have a few cards up his sleeve. But if he was discovered, it would waste some of his time, and he hated when that happened. 

In his haste to get away from the crime scene, the violet eyed youth never saw the person in front of him, until it was too late.

A squeak was heard from the other person before the braided youth was knocked to the ground, his head meeting the cement with a loud crack. The young man opened his mouth to yell at whoever it was lying on top of him, before a pair of the most mesmerizing sapphire eyes stared into his eyes in apology. The wide eyes shinned with innocence, contrasting with the shadows hiding the rest of her elfin like beauty. 

"I am so sorry mister!" the girl cried out, bowing in apology as she got up quickly, accidentally pulling on his braid. 

The youth winced, but didn't say anything as he also got up and continued to stare at the stunning beauty in front of him.

He frowned as he took in the rest of her appearance. She was around his age, maybe a year younger. Her fragile figure was hidden away in baggy clothes that were no more than rags sewn together. Dirt covered her shinny hair, glowing silver under the moon beams. The long hair was worn in the most interesting style he has ever seen, like two odangos at the side of her head. The hallows in her cheeks only made her look even more paler and her eyes ruinously childlike. A streak of pain passed through the braided boy's heart, as he was reminded of his own childhood, living on the streets.

"Are you hurt miss?" the boy managed to ask, blushing as he finally noticed that he was staring.

The girl giggled in response, the sound was like the tinkling of bells. A black cat with a crescent moon mark on its forehead jumped onto the girl's shoulder, watching the young man with human like red eyes. "Please call me Usagi. And don't worry about it, I'm not hurt. I was my fault anyways."

"The braided on e couldn't help but smile in return as he extended his hand. "I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie."

Usagi smiled and shook is his hand firmly. "Nice to meet you Duo-kun. And this is my kitty Luna." the black feline meowed in response.

"Sorry about running into you. Are you sure that you are not hurt?" Duo asked again worriedly.

"I should be the one who is sorry. I'm always so clumsy. And I'm sure, I feel fine."

An awkward silence followed, when both teens didn't know what else to say. The approaching police sirens finally snapped through Duo's embarrassment and reminded him of his situation.

"Well, I'll be see you around Usagi," with his trademark smile, that was sure to melt any girl's heart, the pilot of Deathscythe quickly made his escape.

~*~*~*~ 

His thoughts drifted back to Usagi as he made his way through the shadows with ease. He had thought that being the pacifist country, Sanq wouldn't have any war orphans, since the country was not involved in the war. He didn't want any innocent children to have to go through all the pains he had to go through when he was young. So many children had to suffer for the sins of the others, it just wasn't fair!

A small sound, like the sound of paws on the cement made Duo stop his mental discussion and pull out his gun. Even if the attacker didn't sound like a human, he wasn't about to take chances. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"Meow!"

The small sound almost made the braided pilot shoot his own foot, at the closeness. Without warning, a black ball of fur jumped onto his shoulders and started to meow.

"Luna?" Duo asked in surprise as he recognized Usagi's cat. "What are you doing here?"

The cat didn't answer, and jumped down and started to tug at his pants, towards the direction where he bumped into the blonde girl. 

"You want me to go back here Luna? But I have some very urgent business to take care of," the young man said, wanting to laugh, as he thought of explaining his situation to a cat.

Luna only meowed louder, giving him a pleading look, that somehow made her look so humanlike. Duo sighed in defeat, as the cat refused to let him go, and continued to rub and pull his pants. "Fine, fine, I'll go with you."

The black feline purred in response, before running back to where Usagi was, leaving a confused Duo to follow her. The braided boy didn't know whether to laugh or cry, as he was so easily ordered around by a mere cat. The God of Death was going to be the laughing stock of everyone, if the story ever got out.

As the boy and the cat neared the place of the faithful meeting, muffled screams and the ripping of clothes cut through the night air like a knife. A stab of fear entered the pilot's system as the shadowed forms of two men and the blonde girl came into his view. Usagi was struggling for all she was worth, but in her present state, she was no match for the two men, as one pinned her down, and the other tore at her clothes. 

"Hehe, I didn't think that we could find such a pretty face on the streets," one of the men leered down at the bunny.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you that you shouldn't walk alone in allies at night?" the other man chuckled out.

"She's not alone."

Both men froze as a cold vice said above them. "She's with Shinigami."

"Who's there? Come out you coward!" the two men quickly got up from the ground, leaving Usagi crying and shivering. Reaching into their pockets, two knives were revealed, the blade gleaming in the cold moonlight.

"Those weapons are useless against Shinigami," the same voice whispered.

The two men whirled around, the voice sounded so close, but everywhere they turned, it was just eh dark shadows. "Come out and fight like a man!" now their voice shook, as their confidence slowly slipped away against their invisible enemy.

"I'm right here."

It was too late. The two men could see the glowing hyacinth eyes above them, before everything went blank, and they collapsed soundlessly to the ground.

Luna hissed at the men, as she walked out of the shadows. The cat quickly ran to her crying mistress, licking away the tears.

"Usagi?" Duo stood there not knowing what to do. He couldn't leave the girl lying on the ground, after she was almost raped. But he couldn't take her back to his place, he was on a mission! But…large bruises were already forming on her too pale skin. The rags that she was wearing were not enough to keep out the cold. And who knows what other danger there would be if she stayed on the streets? He remembered his own fight for survival, but she shouldn't have to go through all the shit that he went through, no one should.

Guess that doesn't leave much choice, Duo thought as he picked up Usagi in his arms. Luna meowed in approval and jumped onto his shoulder.

~*~*~*~

The braided boy kicked the door close before turning the lights on in his small temporal apartment. Putting his sleeping burden onto the single bed in the bare white room, he stood to stretch his tired muscles. The blonde girl frowned and opened her eyes as the source of her warmth disappeared.

"Where am I?" Usagi asked in alarm, pulling up the covers on the bed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," duo assured her quickly, putting up his hands. "It was too dangerous to leave you on the street, so I brought you to my apartment. If you want, you can take a shower and stay here tonight." the gundam pilot held out a set of his clean clothes as a peace offering, and pointed to the bathroom.

The bunny looked at the clothes warily, before snatching them and made a dash to the bathroom. A few minutes later, a sigh of happiness was heard through the muffled pounding of the water. Duo smiled to himself, knowing from experience the luxury of a shower after living on the streets for so long. From her post at the bathroom door, Luna gave a little warning growl.

"Don't worry Luna. Shinigami is a gentleman, he won't take advantage of girls," the braided boy chuckled, before his stomach gave a growl too. He hadn't had anything to eat ever since he left that morning, and the dunk in the sea didn't help either. Quickly changing into new clothes, Duo made his way to the kitchen.

Hum…opening up the cupboard, there was not much of a choice. It was either instant soup, or instant soup. Sure there was plenty of vegetables and other food in refrigerator, but cooking wasn't part of his pilot training.

"What are we having for dinner?"

The voice made the braided one hit his head on the refrigerator rack. He was os used to living alone that the sound of another voice almost made him pull out his gun. "Instant soup, unless you now how to…" his cheerful voice died off as Duo turned to face Usagi.

She was dressed in his white shirt and black pants. The pants were a little big, and hung loosely at her hips, showing her bellybutton, and the white shirt was a little tight around her chest. She had lost the shock of waking up to a new place, and the shower washed away the dirt that covered her cheeks. The droplets in her hair twinkled under the wan light, and her eyes were sparkling with laughter as his mouth opened and closed like a fish, but no words came out.

"Unless I know…?"

"Unless you know how to cook," Duo quickly replied and turned away before he could stare and embarrass himself more. Man, when was the last time he blushed? But then again, when was the last time he met a gorgeous babe like Usagi? A greedy and wicked look shinned in his hyacinth eyes as the thought of spending the whole night with the blonde girl.

"Duo?" the question stopped his drooling. Why don't you site and rest while I fix something to eat?"

Without waiting for his response, the bunny pushed the braided boy out of the kitchen and set out to cook.

Twenty minutes later, Luna was happily lapping at her milk, while a nice (eatable) meal sat on the table.

"So Usagi, do you have a place to go to?" Duo asked s he tried the soup.

"No."

"Then do you have any relatives whom you can stay with?"

"I had a brother, but…but…" Usagi choked off, tears forming in her clear blue eyes. "He was killed recently. Now, I have no one, except for Luna."

"I'm sorry," Duo whispered quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be. When I find the person that killed my onii-chan, I'm going to make him pay!"

The gundam pilot stared at the blonde girl. She was clutching the spoon so tight that her knuckles were white. Her eyes had a determined light, and Duo didn't doubt that the person who killed her brother would suffer. The poor fool would wish that he was never born. And the killer doesn't deserve any sympathy either, for taking the young life of an innocent boy, and for making Usagi alone in this world.

"If there is anything that I can help you with, in tracking down your brother's killer, I'll be more than happy to do."

The blonde girl smirked secretively. "Thank you Duo. But you have done enough by just saving me. I don't want to cause you more trouble."

The rest of the dinner passed in pleasant conversations, they talked about things that teenagers their age talked about, completely forgetting about the war.

"You can sleep on the bed, and I'll take the couch." the braided pilot offered, and held up a hand to stop the bunny from refusing. "It's okay, you're the guest." The two cleared the table and was preparing for the night.

Usagi smiled, and gave Duo a quick peck on the cheek, before she blushed at her own boldness. 

"Goodnight Usagi-chan," the braided boy chuckled and turned off the lights.

He collapsed into the couch in the darkness. Funny how he was feeling so drowsy and tired. Normally he would be up half the night before he felt sleepy. Oh well, it must be all the energy he used in saving spandex boy from a watery grave. Duo's last thoughts were with the angel sleeping in his bed, before sleep claimed the shinigami.

~*~*~*~

The weight of someone straddling his stomach slowly woke up the sleeping pilot. 

"What?" Duo asked huskily. A pair of sapphire eyes looked down at him from the dark. "Usagi? What are you doing?"

The God of Death stretched, and thinking that it was a fantasy came true, he moved his arms to encircle the blonde girl, but…

His hands were cuffed together by handcuffs, and were chained to the coffee table. His feet were also bounded together with rope. "Oh I see. So this is what you are into." the braided boy said with a wide grin. "But sweetheart, how are you going to take off my clothes if I'm bounded like this?"

Usagi smirked, and took out a pocket knife, and ran the flat side of the blade across Duo's covered chest.

"Ohhh, and do you have a whip too?" 

"Duo Maxwell, pilot 02 of the gundam Deathscythe." A new voice said.

The violet eyed boy tensed under Usagi. "Who's there?" the bounded boy cried out, straining his neck to see the person, but the dark hid the speaker.

"What are you going to do with him?" the speaker asked the blonde girl, as Luna jumped onto Usagi's shoulder.

"Luna?!?! But…but you're a cat! Cats can't talk!" Duo blurted out in shock.

"I'm the exception to the rule Duo," the black feline winked at the pilot.

"Usagi?" the braided boy asked the quiet girl sitting on him.

Running the smooth blade until the razor sharp edge rest against Duo's throat, the bunny replied. "I'm going to avenge your death no, nii-chan."

**************************************************************************************

Omake: The Wild Wild West

"So what happened next?" An impatient Minako asked as the boys stopped their tale.

"Did Duo really think that Usagi bounded him up because of…?" Makoto asked wide eyed, before giggles erupted, at the mental picture the boys' story made.

"And I have another question. How do you guys know so much details?" Michiru asked, while struggling to hold down Haruka from jumping out the pound their Princess's braided fiancé to death.

"My imouto always tell me everything."

To everyone's surprise, it was Hiiro who spoke up. Usagi?!?!?! The question rang in everyone's heads. Duo seemed more like the kind of person to kiss and tell, but Usagi??? Quatre cleared his throat and when he got all the senshi's attentions, he held up a notebook blushing.

Clearing written across the cover, were the words: Duo's Journal.

"You stole his journal?!" Eight female voices cried out together.

"It wasn't me! Wufei was the one who took it!" the seemingly innocent Arabian dumped all the blame on the Chinese warrior.

"It wasn't my fault! The baka left his journal at the last safe house we stayed at. So I was just keeping it for him until I can return the weak thing back!" The red faced warrior defended himself.

"So how did it get passed around to the other pilots?" Rei asked, eyes flashing.

"Forget about that! I just want to know what happened next!" AN excited Minako jumped in and saved the Chinese pilot. "What else does the journal say? Did Usagi-chan really hurt Duo? Did Duo kiss and make Usagi-chan forget about revenge? Did they go further than kissing? Hum?"

"Minako!" Everyone cried in horror and shoved a napkin into the blonde's mouth. Too late, Hiiro already had his gun out, loaded, safety off, and read to shoot.

"Hiiro! NO!!" Quatre cried and pulled at the Perfect Soldier's arm just as the gun fired.

~*~*~*~

"It's all your fault you know," Minako said angrily at Hiiro.

Quatre had pulled the gun away just in time. No one was hurt, but unfortunately, the bullet shot through the front into the engine of the limo.

The limo immediately stopped, and since no one knew where the bullet was lodged, they couldn't fix the limo, and had to abandon the luxurious car, and keep going, walking on foot through the hot Nevada desert.

"Hn!!!" If Trowa hadn't confiscated his gun, he would put another bullet into the blonde, and this time he would not miss.

"Nii-chan!" Usagi called out. The braided boy and bunny were riding on Duo's bike slowly ahead of the group. "There's a barn and a house ahead!"

"Thank the Lord!" Rei cried out. "I don't think that I can walk another mile with these heels."

"Maybe we can find help there too," Ami suggested.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Minako yelled, and dragged the groaning group towards the rundown barn.

~*~*~*~

"Reparation shop hun? We ain't got thos 'round here no more," the dirty old man said in a thick western accent.

"Do you know where we can buy or rent any cars?" Quatre asked, having difficulties understanding the old man.

"There ain't no one here 'except for we two in fifty miles," the woman, assumed to be the old man's wife replied.

"how are we going to get back then?" Hotaru sighed in helplessness.

"Well, if ya wan' something' to rid on. We've just the thin'!"

"Do you have a car that we could borrow?" Haruka asked.

"Not really, but…" the old man said and opened the doors to his barn. "I've got some mighty stron' horses!"

All the senshi and pilots stared at the six bags of bones munching lazily at the hay. "Do we have to take them?" Michiru asked no one in particular, winkling her nose at the smell of the dung.

"We have to, at least until we get to somewhere where we can get other kinds of transportation," Trowa answered, expressionless.

"How much do we owe you for these horses?" Quatre sighed, pulling out his check book.

"We don't want no money," the old woman replied.

"But we can't just take your horses for free!"

"I ain't givin' them to ya for free. Those clothes of yas look mighty pretty." the old woman cooed, reaching out to touch Usagi's wedding gown. "I always wanna pretty dress like this."

"'n that slick suit will look good on me too," the old man said eying Duo's black tux. 

"This better be worth it."

~*~*~*~

"Why do I have to ride the donkey?" Wufei screamed out, tied down to the animal. "This is injustice I tell you!"

"Because Wufei, it takes an ass to ride an ass!" Duo yelled out from the front. (AN: I apologize to all the Wufei lovers out there). Both him and Usagi had to give their wedding clothes in exchange for the six walking carcasses. Now both were forced to wear old jeans and shirts, with cowboy boots and hats, provided by the old couple. After all, no one would appreciate seeing Duo and Usagi riding down the highway in boxers and a slip, would they?

"Just a quick question Quatre. Where is your mansion?" Usagi asked.

The blond boy chuckled nervously as everyone turned to stare at him. "Hehe…at New York City?"

"New York City?!?! That's at the other freaking end of the country!" everyone screamed out.

"Well, at least we'll have plenty of time to finish the story right?"

"So what happened?" Minako asked grumpily.

"Well, girl was mad." Quatre began.

"Girl was about to kill boy." Wufei yelled out form his position at the back of the little troop.

"Boy didn't want to die." Trowa added.

"Boy helped girl find brother." Hiiro finished.

AN: Collapse onto the keyboard. Finally finished, that took me five hours to do!


	3. You Can Keep Her

AN: Long time no see ^^;; Maybe I should've waited a little longer so that I'll update when it's been a full year ^^;; Hehe, I'm not that mean, it's just that school is getting into the way a lot and I have to apply to university this year so it's a big headache . But I'm picking up my act, and now I write a page a day, so hopefully I'll be able to keep this good habit among all of my bad ones ^^;;  
  
Thanks to: Celestial DreamBlaze (I thought that it's already wacky enough ^^;; God knows what I'll do to Mamo-baka if he's in it too.), Larky-chan, Tenshi-chan, adb, Tasie (Hehe, sorry to make you wait even longer for this update ^^;;), KokushibyouOni (but I like to see people beg ^_~), Hikari- chan (Does Duo even know that he lost his journal?), Serena Yuy, Moon Girl, Mingming-chan (the impossible has happened, we've ran out of things to chat about O.o), Bluejello (not a genius, just a girl who's bored in her biology classes ^^;;), KittyMagic, Akiko-chan (I really don't know where you disappeared to), Tenshi Cat, Dayster Flame, Momoko (do I need to call an ambulance for you?), peilin (thank you very much for the nice review!), Asia-chan (here's more insanity, can you handle it? ^_~), Crazygurl70 (Lol, to tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind being put to death right before the exams ^_~)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"You know sweetheart. I won't run away." A grinning Duo Maxwell whispered teasingly into the blonde girl's ear as the young couple walked hand in hand.  
  
"Make a move Maxwell and you're dead. I don't give a damn we're in public or not," Usagi answered with her own little sweet innocent smile, leaving all the passer-bys sighing at the sight of such a cute pair of young lovers, especially in this time of war, it was a rare sight to see.  
  
Rare indeed, if they only knew that hidden from their view, the pair of handcuffs that was so lovingly preventing the God of Death from escaping his beautiful captor.  
  
"A guy has to be mad to want to escape from you gorgeous," the young man flirted lightly, not at all worried that he could anger Usagi enough for her to refuse him the antidote for the poison she gave him. In fact, the glare that she sent him was enough to sent any other person beside the cheerful pilot into hell. "Don't look so scary, you're catching everyone's attention."  
  
The statement only made the bunny scowl even more seeing that what Duo said was true; almost everyone was staring at her and whispering. With her training, she could only catch little whispers of "Oh look, are they fighting?" Forcing a tight smile on her face, which only made her eyes appear even icier, Usagi all but dragged the grinning young man down the street, ignoring all the people.  
  
"Don't mind her, she's just in a hurry to get home and start the action," Duo called out to jokingly, making everyone laugh while he himself cried out in pain as a certain someone jerked his braid painfully. Amidst all of his pain, he thought that he heard murmurs of 'Omae o korosu' somewhere. "Jeeze, can't she even take a joke. Well as they say, like brother like sister."  
  
"What did you say?!" The blonde girl stopped in front of a tall building.  
  
Knowing that Usagi wouldn't be able to do anything to him since she still needed him to rescue her brother, the only thing that he was worried about was the poison in his body, which without Usagi's antidote, he would die a young death at fifteen years old. But as long as he got to die by the side of the loveliest girl on earth, who was he to complain?  
  
"Is this the building?" A hard jab in his ribs snapped Duo out of his daydream and stare at his companion with a goofy expression.  
  
"Is this the building?" Usagi asked again, patience wearing thin when it was obvious that the pilot 02 didn't hear a word she was saying before.  
  
"Hun? Oh yeah." After spending all night after being woken up in such a unique way by a beautiful girl, then being told that he swallowed poison in his soup, and unless he could get the girl's brother out of the Alliance's Hospital, he would be dead in less than twenty four hours, he had to spend the rest of his time staying up with a gun pointed to his head as he hacked into the Alliance's main computer to find out where they kept the homicidal- gun-crazy-girl-shooting-boy was; who apparently was related to Usagi, the ultra-cute girl who he 'saved' on the same day. And right now, it wasn't hard to tell that the bunny was related to the trigger-happy boy at the dock, they were wearing the exactly same scowl.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Fine then, don't blame me if I rescue some random forty-years-old man then because I have no clue who you're brother is."  
  
"Hiiro." The blonde girl whispered quietly.  
  
"I can't hear you."  
  
"HIIRO!!!!"  
  
Duo winced in pain as his ear was jerked down and that heavenly voice all but blasted his eardrums as Usagi screamed out. "Now happy?"  
  
"Yeah. happy to be deaf," the braided pilot murmured to himself as he was dragged into the tall hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Maxwell! Move over a little!" Usagi hissed out dangerously, even though she had to keep her voice low not to be over heard by the woman and the girl underneath her.  
  
If only it was a little lighter, then she would've seen the smug look on the braided young man's face. "Sorry sweetheart, I'm going to fall off if I move even one inch, riding on the roof of the elevator doesn't exactly give you the luxury setting as a gundam you know." Like Hell he was going to move when he had the girl of his dreams practically sitting in his lap.  
  
"Well at least take your arm off from my waist!" The blonde tired to move the offending limb off of her, especially the hand where it was touching one of her intimate parts. No matter how much she resembled her onii-chan, she could never reach his level of emotional control, especially when it came to guys molesting her like what Duo Maxwell was doing now.  
  
"I can't," the God of Death whined out in a childish voice. "My entire arm is asleep, it won't listen to me when I tell it to move."  
  
"I'll cut it off then if it won't move."  
  
"And how am I suppose to save Hiiro if I bleed to death before him?" The God of Death prompted, knowing full well that he was safe as long as he could use saving her brother as an excuse.  
  
"Shut up baka. So why did you choose to hid on the elevator roof if you knew it wasn't big enough for the both of us?"  
  
If Usagi could only read his mind, then she would find out that it was exactly why Duo chose this route to get to Hiiro. But lucky for the braided pilot, mind reading wasn't part of her curriculum. "No security camera. Remember that this isn't an ordinary hospital. The Alliance probably put security cameras everywhere. This is probably the only way to sneak in without being noticed."  
  
The bunny opened her mouth automatically for a cynical reply, but for the first time since he knew her true identity, she couldn't fine any smart come back to this reasonable excuse.  
  
"This way please."  
  
Both Duo and Usagi tensed as they heard the elevator door open and the sound of footsteps and voices underneath them.  
  
"Are you taking me to see Hiiro?"  
  
The bunny almost spoke out loud when she heard the question. There was no doubt in her mind that the girl who just spoke in the elevator was the same girl who caused her onii-chan to be hurt in the first place and taken to the Alliance hospital. Didn't the little twit have any shame in her at all? Usagi wanted to scream some sense into the girl, Relena if she could remember correctly, but luckily Duo's hand held tightly against her mouth preventing Usagi from stupidly giving them away, especially when Relena and that other person in the elevator was going to go see Hiiro.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Grey, everything around him was just a smoky fog. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was falling into the polluted seawater after being thrown into the water by the torpedoes he sent into Wing and the other mobile suite. or should he say Gundam.  
  
Slowly opening his eyes for a tiny peek, what he saw and felt confirmed his suspicions. That idiot girl had handed him over to the Alliance, and he was now a prisoner.  
  
Lesson number three: never alert the enemy when you are unconscious.  
  
The training of the Perfect Soldier immediately kicked in, his body forcing itself to go back into a semi-conscious state, where he was still aware of his surroundings while maintaining the appearance of a comatose patient.  
  
Without disturbing the readings on all the monitors hooked up to him, Hiiro tried to lift up his arms, but it seemed that in his current state, there was no chance of breaking free from the leather straps holding him flat to the table.  
  
A small flicker on the screen next to his head caught his attention. It was no surprise to him when he saw who it was on the screen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm sure that a person as talented as yourself will be able to read my lips," Duo smirked as he spoke to Usagi's brother on the screen, who appeared to be strapped down to an operating table of some sort.  
  
He sent the blond girl to search for her brother in some other room, while knowing full well that he was able to communicate with the other boy in the room that he was currently in. But there were things that he would like to ask "Hiiro" without Usagi's presence. No matter how cute she was, his mission and the colonies were still more important. If she was here, she would insist upon saving her onii-chan right away, and he would never get a chance to ask the other pilot anything.  
  
And speaking of the devil, even before Duo could open his mouth for the second time, the door was slammed open and a blur of yellow shoved him away from the screen.  
  
"Jeeze Usagi, why don't you just announce to the Alliance on the speakers that we broke into their hospital," the young man muttered under his breath in pain as he pushed himself up from the floor.  
  
"Onii-chan! It's really you! I finally found you." the bunny practically shouted out loud in her excitement, completely missing how Hiiro narrowed his eyes dangerously. There was but one thought in her head. "Wait a few minutes more, I'll be there to save you soon." With that, Usagi turned off the monitor and turned to face Duo who had a strange look on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are two really siblings?" the braided young man asked suspiciously.  
  
"Of course we are, why are you asking?"  
  
"I don't know, just the way that you asked when you saw him, it was like you're meeting your long lost lover, not just an older brother."  
  
"That's because Onii-chan is the one I love the most in the world," Usagi said so quietly that Duo barely caught it, even with his pilot training. Neither spoke for a tense moment, before Usagi turned towards the pilot with a mischievous expression on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Duo-chan? Are you jealous of Onii-chan?"  
  
Thank god that it was too dark in the room. The question was so out of the blue, and added with that 'oh so adorable' face, it was enough for him to blush to death. Gruffly, Pilot 02 turned away. "Let's stop wasting time, if we don't hurry, we'll be caught sooner or later."  
  
"Aw, isn't this cute. Are you blushing Duo-chan?" the bunny teased before following her companion out of the room.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you know anything else about this Hiiro, Miss Relena?" Sally Po asked as she led the daughter of the Vice-Prime Minister to where they kept the boy.  
  
"I." The sandy blonde haired girl trailed off when suddenly an explosion broke the metal stairs the two women were walking on. Clouds of smoke and ashes blocked the view and the alarm went of with ear deafening shrills.  
  
Through the haziness, Relena could only see two figures dashing through the debris to where Hiiro was still confined to the table. One of the figures, she could identify as the braided boy who shot Hiiro was helping cutting the leather straps. The other figure, Relena noticed with a ping of jealousy was a girl with startling sapphire eyes and long silky blonde hair. How did the girl know Hiiro?  
  
As if feeling eyes on her, the blonde girl turned around and stared right back at Relena, making the daughter of the Vice-Prime Minister gasp in shock. The look in the girl's eyes, it was exactly the same look as Hiiro's, except this time, it was full of hate for her. Relena stood rooted to the ground as the blonde girl lifted up the gun in her hand and pulled the trigger.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Damn! Duo swore as he turned around to look for Usagi and almost got the scare of his young life. Beside him, Hiiro was rubbing his wrists, trying to bring back some circulation. While Usagi. Why couldn't he leave her for just a second without her getting into trouble? Not that he like the Dorlian girl, Relena or whatever her name was, since she was the one who caused all the trouble in the first place. But if the daughter of the Vice Prime Minister died, it would give the Alliance an excuse to strike the Colonies.  
  
Beside him, the braided boy thought Hiiro murmur something like "No, she's essential for the peace." Throwing the parachute pack to Hiiro, Duo pulled out a hand grenade and threw it at the wall. The entire floor shook as a huge hole appeared on the side of the tall building. The movement caused Usagi to fall and drop the gun before it went off, and the God of Death took this opportunity to grab the bunny's hand and dove out the hole he caused just after Hiiro jumped out.  
  
One arm holding the propeller and the other arm holding Usagi, Duo watched dumb folded as the other boy sailed down towards the bottom of the fifty- floor building headfirst. "Idiot! Open up your parachute!" The braided boy screamed out, but the wind carried his voice upwards as gravity continued to pull Hiiro down.  
  
"Eh, I'm going to have nightmares about this one for sure." The God of Death muttered to himself. After all the work that he put in to save the other pilot, Hiiro should've told him earlier if he didn't want to live, that would've saved Duo wasting so much time. The only regret he had was that the girl in his arms would have to witness her older brother die in such a gruesome manner.  
  
"Onii-chan!" Beside him, Usagi gave a chilling scream. Even from this distance, both teenagers could see Hiiro jerk in surprise before he pulled the parachute release.  
  
"It's too late now." Duo sighed.  
  
"Hiiro!" From the top of the building Relena yelled out from the destroyed floor.  
  
Struggling to free herself, Usagi didn't even blink when she was free from Duo's secure hold, and started to free-fall towards her brother.  
  
"Usagi! Are you crazy?!" The braided boy yelled out in shock. He knew it, as pretty as she was, the blonde girl was as crazy as her brother. They were a pair of suicidal maniacs. And now, if Usagi died, who was going to give him the antidote for the poison in his body? He didn't want to die yet! He was too young to die. He still has to complete his mission, travel around the world, go to Las Vegas, win the jackpot, marry the girl of his dreams, and have eight kids. How could he go to Hell before he hasn't completed even one of these things? Duo thought pitifully as he closed his eyes. Looks like this time he was going to become "God of Death" for sure.  
  
"Duo no baka. Open your eyes, you're not going to die." A voice spoke in his head that sounded surprisingly like Usagi's. The unexpected sound was almost enough for him to loosen his death grip on the propeller. But following the bunny's instructions, he almost got a heart attack. It seemed like ever since he met the blonde girl, his life was full of surprises that were meant to reduce his already short life span.  
  
In the clear day light, in front of his very eyes, Hiiro and Usagi were both very much alive. Contrary to the laws of physics and nature, which state that all objects fall when dropped, the two siblings were floating in mid-air. Duo blinked continuously to see if the sunlight was playing tricks with his mind. But every time opened his eyes, he still saw exactly the same thing. a pair of large snowy wings that grew from Usagi's shoulders. Angels didn't live on Earth, did they?  
  
The angelic wings flapped elegantly in the air as Usagi and Hiiro was gently brought to solid ground. Once their feet touched down, the wings on the blonde's back began to slowly disappear until not a trace of the heavenly gift was left. For a moment the God of Death thought that he was just imagining the whole thing, especially since angels wouldn't harm humans, and he was extremely sure that Usagi poisoned him, so therefore she couldn't be an angel. But from the smirk that the blonde girl was giving him and the single white feather on the ground, he doubt that it was just a hallucination.  
  
"Onii-chan, you're hurt!" Usagi's sudden exclamation made Duo snap back into reality and notice the large gash on the other boy's leg.  
  
Under the braided one's fascinated stare, Usagi bent down and moved to put her lips next to the wound. But before the pink flesh could touch Hiiro's cut, the young man moved back, keeping a distance between himself and his sister.  
  
"Onii-chan? I have to heal your wound, you've already lost a lot of blood." The blonde girl walked towards the Perfect Soldier, totally unaware of Duo.  
  
Hiiro didn't reply but a hard look appeared in his eyes. He lifted a hand, and before the braided boy could stop him Usagi's head was thrown to the side from the force of Hiiro's hand.  
  
All three teenagers didn't move, a faint red mark appeared on the bunny's cheek even though her head was still turned away.  
  
"What the Hell is wrong with you man?!" The braided boy cried out when he saw a tear slip down the bruised cheek. "Don't you know how much danger she went through to save you? She was almost raped if I didn't find her! You don't even than her, and did you even think about of asking if she was hurt?" At that point, Duo was angry enough to beat some sense into the other boy, despite the fact that Hiiro was already injured. Looking down into the cold blue eyes that stared back into his violet ones blankly. Didn't this guy have any feelings at all? He didn't even seem worried that his younger sister could've died. To someone like Duo who grew up alone, it was in impossible to believe that someone like Hiiro could treat a little sister to be granted like that.  
  
"Don't hurt him Duo. I'll never forgive you if you hit him!" The blonde girl cried out when the braided one was about to punch Hiiro.  
  
"How can you care about a heartless bastard like him Usagi? He made you cry for God's sake!" Even though he didn't hit the other pilot, Duo still didn't let got the strong hold he had on the green tank top  
  
"Can we talk alone for a while please?"  
  
He didn't want to leave Usagi alone with that jerk of a brother, but he couldn't say no to the pleading look in her watery sapphire eyes, and he had a feeling that from now on, he would never be able to resist her anything. "You better not hurt her." Giving a dark warning look to Hiiro, Duo pushed the other boy away and walked towards the beach, he had to contact Howard anyways.  
  
"Why did you come?" Hiiro broke the silence when Duo was out of hearing range.  
  
"I was worried about you, so I snuck out after you left for Earth with Luna," Usagi whispered, still not daring to look at her onii-chan in the face.  
  
"And what about the others?"  
  
"I have already contacted them, but they still don't know where I am, but I brought my communicator along so I can contact them when there's danger."  
  
"Do you know how thoughtless and dangerous your actions are? If they caught you, then it would be the end of everything. We are fighting for peace, but if they capture you, then everything that we are fighting for will be wasted, and the colonies and the Earth will never gain freedom or peace." Hiiro lectured in his monotone, his eyes did soften a little.  
  
"I know, that's why I've persuaded Duo to take me with him to save you." A smile broke out on her face when she realized that she has been forgiven and that Hiiro was no longer made at her.  
  
"Persuaded? Should I feel sorry for him then?"  
  
The bunny giggled and trued to look at the lone figure standing by the water waving to a distant boat. "I just made him think that he swallowed some poison."  
  
"And he fell for it?"  
  
"I think so. I hope that all the other Gundam pilots aren't as easily fooled like Duo or else the Colonies will be doomed, but he is cute," the Usagi smiled mischievously.  
  
"Cute or not, I'm sending you back to the Colonies right away." Hiiro said quickly when he saw Duo walking back towards them.  
  
"But, I want to stay her with you!" As if to prove her point, the bunny clutched onto her onii-chan's arm. "I won't let go unless you agree!"  
  
Dropping his head for a moment at this old game, he supposed that things never change with Usagi, it was still impossible to deny her anything. "We'll talk about it later."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What's all the noise about?" Duo yelled out above the noise as he ran out onto the deck, just in time to catch the Wing Zero take off into the sky. "I can't believe it.. He actually fixed his Gundam without any help from us."  
  
"Oh no! He stole his parts from the other one!"  
  
From the back ground the braided one could hear one of the technicians complain. "Hiiro, you traitor!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What's happening?" a sleeping voice spoke above all the commotion.  
  
"Usagi?!?!?!" The braided boy stared at the blonde girl as if she grew a second head. "Why are you here?"  
  
"What do you mean? Why shouldn't I be here?" Usagi demanded, still not fully awake yet.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be with Hiiro? He just left with Wing Zero!"  
  
"What?!?!" That finally caught her attention. "Onii-chan left without me? When did this happen?"  
  
Duo cringed slightly as the panic made the blonde scream in his ear before dragging him around the ship to find if he was lying or not.  
  
"Duo! There's a message left in the Deathscythe." Howard called out before reading the few lines on the main monitor inside the black gundam. "Duo take care of Usagi for me. I can't take her with me, she's too much of a distraction on a mission. If something happens to her, you'll never get the antidote to the poison in your body -Hiiro."  
  
"She's a distraction to you? What makes you think that she's not a distraction to me too?! How am I suppose to complete my missions now? Hiiro you bastard! Take your sister with you!" Duo yelled out again jokingly, making a fist towards the direction where Hiiro disappeared with Wing Zero.  
  
"What did you say?" Behind him, a frightening blonde head appeared, and Duo yelled in pain as his braid was pulled painfully. Everyone on the ship sweat dropped when they heard one of the legendary gundam pilots beg for the mercy of the petite blonde girl.  
  
Omake 2: Water.  
  
"I want water." Minako croaked out through her patched throat.  
  
"Stop complaining onna, endurance is a virtue. We are the ones telling the story here," Wufei snapped, even though he was starting to see doubles.  
  
"Where are we now?" Usagi asked sleepily, lifting her head from Duo's chest where she has been taking a nap.  
  
"Somewhere in Arizona. We just passed the Four Corners," Hiiro answered his imouto.  
  
"And how far are we from New York?"  
  
"From my calculations, if we continue with this speed, we'll be human jerkies before we get there," Rei muttered crossly. "Don't you ever remember anything from your studies Odango? New York to us now is as far as the Colonies. Without a car and water, we will all die of dehydration VERY soon."  
  
"But. but. that means I'll never get married!" Everyone cringed when the water works began.  
  
"I think that survival is more important than anything else right now Usagi- chan," Quatre put in kindly. "We have to find more water somehow, even these horses won't be able to last long if they don't have anything to drink."  
  
"How about Usagi and I ride ahead, and at the nearest town, we will rent a car and come back and pick up you guys?" Duo suggested and was about to ride away with his fiancée if it weren't for an iron grip on his braid and the pilots and senshi surrounding the motorcycle.  
  
"Don't even think about it you two. How do we know if you won't just leave us here and make a U-turn back to Las Vegas to get married?" Haruka demanded pulling Usagi down from the motorcycle. "We'll keep Usagi here as a hostage if you still want to try your plan." Everyone nodded.  
  
The bunny struggled in the sky senshi's hold. "Why are all of you so mean? Duo-chan and I won't do anything like that."  
  
"The last time we trusted you, the two of you ran away to get married, the memory is still very fresh in our minds to make the same mistake again. Michiru! Are you okay?" Haruka broke off when the water senshi swayed on her feet.  
  
"I can feel it." The green haired woman said. "Ami, can you hear it?"  
  
The shorthaired girl closed her eyes and concentrated. "It's very faint, but I can hear the sound of water too."  
  
"Where?!?!" Twelve voices cried out simultaneously.  
  
The two senshi of water pointed ahead to a patch of shadowed area.  
  
"Trowa. Isn't that the Grand Canyon?" Quatre asked. "Then we're saved for sure! All we have to do is climb down till we reach the Colorado River!"  
  
"So why are we still here wasting time? Let's go already," Makoto said as she spurred her horse, the thought of water driving everyone on.  
  
"How about continue with the story so the time we'll pass more quickly?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Well, girl was a distraction." Wufei began.  
  
"Brother didn't want girl," Hiiro smirked at his imouto.  
  
"Boy was stuck with girl," Trowa continued.  
  
"And that's how Hell began on Earth," Quatre concluded.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"We're finally there! Water!" Usagi jumped off the motorcycle and ran towards the furious current of the Colorado River.  
  
"Be careful Odango, if you fall in, you'll be a drowned rabbit for sure," Rei warned. a little too late. Before anyone realized what has happened, they heard a loud splash, and the bunny's blonde head flowing down the river.  
  
"Usagi!" Duo yelled in panic before diving into the river himself.  
  
Everyone stared shocked. Did both Duo and Usagi just get swept away into the Colorado River?  
  
TBC.  
  
AN: Sorry, I know that the Omake is kind of boring ^^;; I'm out of ideas, and suddenly remember how my friend fell into the Colorado River when she was white river rafting ^^;; It's been six years since I lived in the US, so my US geography might be a little off, so I apologize in advance for that. 


End file.
